


coffee scent

by jeonghcn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, M/M, Painter Yoon Jeonghan, Photographer Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghcn/pseuds/jeonghcn
Summary: seungcheol, a photography major, goes to small cafe near his campus just to talk to the barista who works there.





	1. cup of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first “fic” here so idk what im doing lmaoo but anyways i hope u will like it even if im not that good at writing

 

classes were over for the day, soonyoung decided to go to the cafe near campus to get coffee since it was cold outside. seungcheol, obviously wanted to go to talk to his very obvious crush

 

”soonyoung, i might have a crush on him and i need to talk to him” 

”who? the barista? cheol- you haven’t even talked to him and you’re already whipped” soonyoung said as they entered to the cafe

 

of course, cheol rapidly went to order coffee for him and soonyoung, despite the fact that cheol isn’t a fan of coffee, he drinked it just to talk to the barista.

 

“welcome, what do you want to order?”

“two cappuccinos, please” cheol was nervous and felt like his heart could jump out of his chest for what he was about to do.

“e-excuse me, what’s your name?” cheol said while playing with his fingers

“oh, my name is jeonghan” jeonghan smiled at the older who seemed to be nervous

“so, jeonghan, what’s your number?” seungcheol cringed at himself for what he just do

jeonghan didn’t answer and just gave him his and soonyoung’s coffees and some napkins, and with a sad look on his face cheol walked up to the table soonyoung was sitting.

—

“did you talk to him? how did it go?-” the younger boy looked excited waiting for his best friend to tell him how did it go

 “he told me his name but then i asked for his number and he didn’t say anything” cheol said with a sad look on his face

 “seungcheol, don’t be sad its okay, you’ll find someone else” soonyoung patted seungcheol’s back trying to comfort his best friend’s broken heart

”but i really liked him” cheol tried to take a sip of his coffee but he ended up spilling it all over his coat. “fuck” said cheol and grabbed a napkin to try to get the hot coffee off his coat

“CHEOL” soonyoung yelled just before cheol used the napkin to clean his coat. “cheol. look at the back of your fucking napkin right now”

seungcheol gave a confused look to his best friend and then flipped the napkin, it was jeonghan’s number... 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. coffee date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan wrote his number on the back of cute guy’s napkin, but, the guy doesn’t call him back, so he talks to his best friend, joshua, about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i thought no one would read the first part but ppl actually did read it so im like ???? HOW jdvsjsbsj but anyways here’s the 2nd chapter uwu (also im new here so i have no fucking idea of what im doing)

jeonghan excitedly walked out of the café, heading to his apartment which was a few minutes away. as he walked to his apartment he felt his phone buzz inside his pocket.

“fuck” jeonghan said as he quickly took his phone out of his pocket, expecting it to be the cute guy that he met earlier, but, unfortunately, it wasn’t him, it was his best friend, joshua

“hey” jeonghan said with a long sigh as he answered the phone. “hi— are you okay? you sound sad” said joshua with a concerned tone of voice

“n-no, im okay” jeonghan said and kept walking to their apartment

jeonghan soon got to their apartment and walked to his room, waiting for the cute guy to call him.

 

—

 

“hey jeonghan, what’s up?” joshua said as he entered the older’s room.

“well... there’s this guy who always comes to the café, and i think he’s pretty cute and today he talked to me for a little bit and he told me his name, it was seungcheol, i think... but i might’ve gave him his coffee and wrote my number in the back of a napkin and i think he didn’t see it or he doesn’t—” jeonghan was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing, it was a call from an unknown number, so, obviously, jeonghan answered right away.

 

“hello, who is it?” jeonghan said, hoping for it to be seungcheol this time

 

“oh, its seungcheol from the café”


	3. call him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan waits for seungcheol to call him, eventually, seungcheol calls jeonghan and asks him out

joshua watched as his best friend talked to his crush over the phone, he looked pretty nervous and awkward while talking.

finally after almost 3 minutes of talking to each other, jeonghan hung up.

“joshua...” said jeonghan in a not very convincing, sad tone, then sitting down next to his beat friend

“what is it?” joshua said while putting his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him 

“i have a date!!!!!” jeonghan said enthusiasticly to his best friend

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been forever since i last wrote so pls excuse me and my mistakes. sorry for making u all wait for such a short chapter:(( but i will post the ending tomorrow or in a few hours


	4. raindrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol waits for jeonghan’s shift to end to pick him up for their date, unfortunately, it starts raining so they decide to stay until the rain stops

seungcheol walked from his apartment to the cafe where jeonghan worked, he previously had asked jeonghan when does his shift end so he can pick him up for their date.

 

cheol, nervously, enters the cafe and immediately looks at jeonghan that was obviously bored because there was barely any costumers since it was a bit late already. he then goes up to jeonghan and greets him “hey” cheol says with a noticeable smile on his face. “o-oh hi. my shift ends in a few minutes” jeonghan said shyly.

 

5 minutes passed and jeonghan’s shift was about to be over, suddenly the loud sound of raindrops falling and strong thunder could be heard. cheol then saw jeonghan going to the back to change for their date.

 

jeonghan stepped out of the back after changing his clothes. “okay im ready lets go” jeonghan said happily this time. “jeonghan, i don’t think its a great idea to leave now, its raining too much. lets just wait until the rain calms down” cheol said, and so they did.

 

they waited for the rain to calm down for a few minutes, but they saw that it wouldn’t stop raining anytime soon so they decided to stay inside, making seungcheol worried that their date would be ruined

 

——

 

both of them layed on the floor next to each other, talking about everything and anything, from their favorite colors and songs to embarrassing anecdotes and in a spawn of 2 hours they felt like they already knew each other for forever.

 

suddenly, the rain calmed down a bit and until then they didn’t notice how close their faces were, and, by now they were staring into each other’s eyes, without even speaking a word to each other, they could hear each other’s breathing from the silence that filled the room. “cheol, we should probably go now” jeonghan said, breaking the silence, and still looking into each other’s eyes.

 

seungcheol leaned in even closer, and so did jeonghan, making their lips meet and cheol swears, it was the best kiss of his life, it wasn’t filled with lust, but with affection and passion. they eventually pulled away since they needed oxygen, and in that moment it stopped raining.

 

“w-we should go now” cheol said, still breathless from their kiss. “don’t you think its a little bit late?” jeonghan said, breathless as well. cheol looked at his watch and saw that it was late already. “oh shit its already 12am” he said in a surprised tone. “m-maybe we should” cheol said. “yes we do dumbass, i was supposed to close 3 hours” jeonghan said while laughing a bit, making cheol giggle

 

——

 

jeonghan closed the cafe and went outside with seungcheol. “hey this date wasn’t that bad after all” cheol said. “it surely wasn’t” jeonghan said.

 

they both said their goodbyes and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end:( honestly i really liked this but i had to end it but i’ll probably write other things in the future!


End file.
